wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Robinzon amerykański/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański Traktujący o fizycznem i umysłowem wychowaniu zwykłego mieszkańca Oceanu Spokojnego. Godfrey podniósł biedaka i uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Był to człowiek, mogący liczyć lat 35, noszący tylko opaskę koło bioder. Rysy i kształt głowy świadczyły, że jest Murzynem afrykańskim. Niepodobna go było utożsamiać ze zwyrodniałymi mieszkańcami wysp polinezyjskich, których spłaszczone czaszki i długie ramiona raczej upodabniają do małp, niż do ludzi. Jakim sposobem Murzyn ze Sudanu lub Abisynji wpadł w ręce tubylców z jakiegoś archipelagu na Oceanie Spokojnym, tego możnaby się było dowiedzieć tylko od niego samego. Niestety, okazało się, że nieszczęśliwiec zna tylko jakieś narzecze dzikich, a nie rozumie żadnego z trzech języków, w których Godfrey kolejno zadawał mu pytania. Nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, Godfrey na znaki dał mu do zrozumienia, że chce wiedzieć, jak się nazywa. Po kilku bezowocnych próbach, Murzyn, mający twarz bardzo inteligentną i uczciwą, zrozumiał o co chodzi i rzekł: – Karefinotu. – Karefinotu! – wykrzyknął Tartelett. – Coś podobnego! Czy kto kiedy słyszał o takiem imieniu! Ja proponuję, by go nazwać Środaszkiem, bo dziś przecież środa. Nie rozumiem istotnie, jak można się nazywać Karefinotu! – Skoro się jednak tak nazywa, to dlaczegoż nie miałby zachować swego imienia? – odparł Godfrey. W tej chwili uczuł, że jakaś ręka dotyka jego piersi, a twarz Murzyna żywą mimiką wyraża zapytanie, jak on się nazywa. – Godfrey – brzmiała odpowiedź. Murzyn spróbował powtórzyć to słowo, lecz dobre chęci spotkały się z oporem nieprzezwyciężonym jego języka. Tedy zwrócił się do Tarteletta, dając do poznania, że pragnie poznać jego imię. – Tartelett – nie bez dumy rzekł profesor. – Tartelett – powtórzył odrazu Karefinotu. To połączenie głosek nie sprawiało mu żadnej trudności, gdyż powtórzył imię profesora bardzo wyraźnie, z czego Tartelett był wielce zadowolony. Godfrey chciał odrazu skorzystać z inteligencji Murzyna i dał mu do zrozumienia, że radby się dowiedzieć nazwy wyspy. Zataczał ręką dokoła, obejmując niejako widnokrąg: morze, wzgórze, wybrzeże, poczem pytające spojrzenie utkwił w dzikim. Karefinotu nie odrazu się domyślił, o co chodzi. Następnie, naśladując gest Godfreya, powiódł spojrzeniem po całem otoczeniu i rzekł: – Arneka. – Arneka? – powtórzył Godfrey, nogą uderzając o ziemię dla dokładniejszego wyrażenia swego pytania. – Arneka – powtórzył Murzyn. Nazwa ta nic nie wyjaśniła Godfreyowi, bo nie mógł z niej wymiarkować nawet położenia geograficznego. Widocznie dzicy mają inne nazwy wysp, nieznane geografom. Karefinotu tymczasem uporczywie przyglądał się białym ludziom, podchodząc to do jednego, to do drugiego, jak gdyby w ten sposób chciał poznać ich cechy wspólne i przeciwieństwa. Przy tej obserwacji usta jego rozszerzyły się śmiechem, odsłaniając dwa rzędy lśniących silnych zębów, które w Tartelecie wzbudziły pewne obawy. – Jeśli te zęby nie szarpały już ludzkiego ciała, to niech mi się moje skrzypce rozlecą na sto kawałków! – W każdym razie towarzysz nasz nie nadaje się na pieczeń na rożnie – oświadczył Godfrey – a o to mi przecież chodziło, by go od losu tego uchronić. Największe zainteresowanie budziła w dzikim broń, co Godfrey zauważył z przyjemnością. Widocznem było, że ten dziki nigdy jeszcze nie widział broni. Czy rozumie, że ta żelazna rura uratowała mu życie? Chyba nie! Godfrey, nie bez powodu, chciał go uświadomić co do wielkiej potęgi białych. Nabił przeto strzelbę, wskazał dzikiemu przelatującą o pięćdziesiąt kroków kuropatwę i wymierzył. Ptak zatrzepotał skrzydłami i padł. Na odgłos strzału dziki wykonał skok, który profesorowi tańców wyrwał okrzyk szczerego podziwu. Następnie przezwyciężając swój strach, niby pies gończy skoczył ku miejscu, na którem leżał martwy już ptak i przyniósł go swemu panu, nawpół uradowany, nawpół pomięszany. Tartelett zapragnął dowieść dzikiemu, że on również posiada władzę miotania gromów. Zobaczywszy przeto kaczkę, spokojnie pływającą po bagnie, zaczął do niej mierzyć. Godfrey chwycił go jednak za rękę i rzekł: – Proszę nie strzelać! – Dlaczego? – Bo gdyby pan nie trafił, to w oczach tego dzikiego stracilibyśmy bardzo wiele. – Dlaczegoż miałbym nie trafić? – rzekł Tartelett tonem urażonym. – Czyż na polu bitwy, po raz pierwszy w życiu nosząc broń, nie ugodziłem tego dzikiego w samo serce? – Niewątpliwie go pan ugodził, skoro upadł – odparł Godfrey. – Niemniej pana proszę, by dla wspólnego naszego dobra, nie próbował szczęścia po raz drugi. Trochę podrażniony, Tartelett dał się jednak przekonać i z miną doświadczonego żołnierza powiesiwszy znów strzelbę przez ramię, w towarzystwie Godfreya i Karefinota wrócił do drzewa Wilhelma. Mieszkanie w wydrążeniu drzewa przejęło dzikiego najwyższym podziwem dla mieszkańców wyspy Finy. Przedewszystkiem pokazano mu, do czego służą rozmaite narzędzia i przyrządy. Karefinotu należał widocznie do dzikich, pozostających na najniższym stopniu kultury, gdyż nie znał nawet żelaza. Nie mógł pojąć, że garnek ustawiony na rozżarzonych węglach, nie spala się wraz z niemi. Chciał go też wyrwać z płomieni, ku najwyższemu niezadowoleniu Tarteletta, sprawującego urząd kuchmistrza. Gdy mu pokazano zwierciadło, stanął całkiem oszołomiony, a po chwili odwrócił je, szukając za niem swej własnej osoby. – Toż to poprostu małpa, a nie człowiek! – wykrzyknął Tartelett tonem pogardy. – Wcale tak nie jest – odparł Godfrey. – Już to jedno, że odwrócił zwierciadło, szukając przyczyny odbicia swej postaci, świadczy, że umie się zastanawiać, czego nie czyni żadna małpa. – Być może, że nie jest małpą – zgodził się Tartelett, aczkolwiek ton jego świadczył, że nie jest tego pewnym. – Nie sądzę jednak, by takie stworzenie mogło nam się na coś przydać. – A ja jestem przekonany, że odda nam niejedną przysługę! – rzekł Godfrey. Karefinotu nie był wcale wybredny w jedzeniu. Najpierw powąchał potrawy, następnie skosztował, a po chwili talerze jego były jak wymyte: zupa z królika, kuropatwa, zastrzelona przez Godfreya i udziec barani, po części tylko zaspokoiły jego głód. – Ma biedak apetyt niezgorszy – zauważył Godfrey. – Tak – potwierdził Tartelett – to też sądzę, że należy się mieć na baczności przed jego popędami ludożerczemi. – Bądź pan spokojny! Już my go od nich oduczymy. – Jabym nie był tak bardzo pewny – melancholijnie odparł profesor. – Tygrys, który raz żłopał świeżą krew… Karefinotu z największem zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się tej ich rozmowie, a oczy jego błyszczały inteligencją. Widać było, że pragnie rozumieć, co mówią w jego obecności. Następnie on sam zaczął mówić szybko i z wielkiem ożywieniem, ale był to tylko szereg dźwięków bez sensu, wykrzyków, w których przeważały głoski: a, u, jak przeważnie w narzeczach polinezyjskich. Tak czy owak, ten cudownym sposobem ocalony Murzyn, stał się trzecim mieszkańcem wyspy, a dla naszych rozbitków był oddanym sługą, prawdziwym niewolnikiem. Bardzo zręczny, silny i pojętny, nie cofał się przed żadną pracą. Z największą łatwością przyswajał sobie rozmaite wiadomości i skrupulatnie naśladował swych towarzyszy. Godfrey zajął się jego wychowaniem, poruczając mu pieczę nad zwierzętami, zbieranie korzeni i owoców, zarzynanie królików, owiec czy drobiu, wreszcie sporządzanie wina z jabłek manzanilli. Wszystkie te obowiązki Murzyn spełniał najskrupulatniej. Ku zdumieniu Tarteletta, Godfrey nie czuł żadnego wstrętu czy niechęci do tego dzikiego, darząc go nawet zaufaniem. Niepokoiło go tylko jedno: że ludożercy, znając drogę na wyspę, lada dzień mogą tu powrócić. Murzynowi wyznaczono we wnętrzu drzewa osobny kąt na łoże, jednakowoż w noce pogodne wolał on sypiać na wolnem powietrzu, gdyż był do tego przyzwyczajony. – W ciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni pobytu na wyspie, Karefinotu stale towarzyszył Godfreyowi podczas jego wypraw myśliwskich, wydając okrzyki podziwu, ilekroć jakieś zwierzę czy ptak, padały w pewnej odległości, przeszyte strzałą. Wtedy, niby pies wytresowany biegł po łup, nie bacząc na żadne przeszkody, jak kolczaste krzewy, strumień, czy skalne rozpadliny. Godfrey przyzwyczaił się tak bardzo do jego towarzystwa, że nie mógł się bez niego obchodzić. Tylko pod jednym względem Murzyn okazał się dziwnie niepojętnym; żadną miarą nie potrafił sobie przyswoić najprostszych nawet słów angielskich, mimo trudu, jaki sobie z nim zadawano. Tak upływał czas. A jakkolwiek dzięki rozmaitym okolicznościom, pobyt na wyspie ułożył się lepiej, niż w pierwszej chwili można się było spodziewać, to jednak Godfrey nie przestawał rozmyślać nad sposobami wydobycia się z tego odludzia. Nie minął jeden dzień, aby nie rozmyślał o powrocie do ojczyzny, o zobaczeniu wuja i narzeczonej. Nie bez trwogi tajemnej myślał o nadchodzącej brzydkiej porze roku, która utrudni jego powrót i wzniesie nieprzebyte szranki między nim, a resztą świata. Dnia 27 września zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego, przysparzając Godfreyowi i jego towarzyszom sporo roboty, lecz równocześnie darząc ich wielką obfitością pożywienia. Godfrey zajęty był wraz z Murzynem zbieraniem mięczaków na wybrzeżu „Zatoki Marzenia”, gdy zauważyli na morzu mnóstwo drobnych wysepek, przez wiatr pędzonych ku brzegom. Zdawało się, że jakiś archipelag ruchomy płynie po falach, a na nim skaczą czy podlatują roje ptactwa morskiego. Co to za masy dziwne nadpływają na grzbiecie fal, wraz z niemi podnosząc się i opadając? Godfrey zdumiony wpatrywał się w to zjawisko, nie wiedząc, jak je sobie wytłómaczyć, gdy Karefinotu, rzuciwszy się na brzuch, wciągnął głowę między ramiona, ręce i nogi wsunął pod kadłub ciała, poczem zaczął wykonywać leniwe ruchy zwierzęcia, łażącego po ziemi. Ze zdumieniem przyglądał się Godfrey tym gimnastycznym ćwiczeniom, nie rozumiejąc ich znaczenia. Nagle uderzył się w czoło, wołając: – To żółwie! Żółwie! Karefinotu się nie pomylił. Na przestrzeni mniej więcej jednej mili kwadratowej płynęły mirjady żółwi. W odległości może stu sążni od wybrzeża, największa ich część zniknęła pod wodą, a ptactwo, pozbawione oparcia, zakreślając kręgi, wzbiło się w powietrze. Na szczęście kilkadziesiąt żółwi płynęło w dalszym ciągu ku wybrzeżu. Wtedy Godfrey i Murzyn rzucili się śpiesznie ku brzegom, by odciąć żółwiom odwrót, a można to było uskutecznić przez przewracanie ich na grzbiet. Robota bardzo uciążliwa, ale plon opłacił trudy, gdyż każdy żółw miał 3–4 stóp średnicy, a mięso zakonserwowane, należy do najlepszych smakołyków. Przez cały dzień następny znoszono ten łup do drzewa Wilhelma, a Godfrey, przygotowany na to, że w zimie trudniejszą będzie aprowizacja, największą część mocno osoloną, zachował na cięższe czasy. Z żółwi, przeznaczonych na spożycie w świeżym stanie, codziennie gotowano teraz rosół, a nietylko Tartelett rozkoszował się wyśmienitym jego smakiem. Poza tem jednem zdarzeniem, nic nie urozmaicało jednostajnego trybu życia. Codziennie w tych samych godzinach spełniano te same zajęcia, a Godfrey nie bez lęku myślał, o ile jeszcze nudniej będzie w zimie, gdy większą część czasu muszą spędzać w domostwie. Co jednak począć? W dalszym ciągu odbywał wycieczki po wyspie, niemal zawsze w towarzystwie Karefinota, gdyż Tartelett wolał siedzieć w domu. Nie miał w sobie żyłki myśliwskiej, pomimo, że pierwszy jego i jedyny strzał był arcydziełem, którem nie przestawał się chełpić. Podczas jednej z takich wycieczek zdarzył się wypadek, który poważnie zaniepokoił mieszkańców wyspy, nie liczących się z możliwością podobnego niebezpieczeństwa! Godfrey od rana polował w lesie, ciągnącym się u stóp pagórka, ale oprócz kilku antylop, które przemknęły w zbyt wielkiej odległości, by mógł do nich wymierzyć, nie udało mu się jakoś napotkać zwierzyny. Postanowił przeto wrócić tym razem bez łupu, zwłaszcza, że miał w domu znaczne zapasy mięsa, a chodziło mu raczej o skóry zwierząt, ze względu na zbliżającą się zimę. Była już trzecia popołudniu, więc należało pomyśleć o powrocie, by stawić się tam w zwykłej porze obiadowej. Wtem na samym skraju lasu, Karefinotu wykonał gwałtowny skok i zanim Godfrey miał czas się opamiętać, dziki pochwycił go za ramiona i z całej siły pociągnął za sobą. O oporze nie mogło być mowy, gdyż Murzyn z wytężeniem wszystkich sił ciągnął go naprzód i dopiero po kilku minutach przystanął, dysząc z nadmiernego wysiłku. Wtedy Godfrey, zwróciwszy na dzikiego pytające spojrzenie, potrząsnął jego ramieniem, domagając się wyjaśnienia. Karefinotu, nieprzytomny ze strachu, wyciągnął rękę i wskazał zwierzę, stojące nieruchomo w odległości może 50 kroków. Był to szary niedźwiedź, który potężnemi łapami obejmując pień drzewa, potrząsał strasznym łbem, jak gdyby rozważał zamiar rzucenia się na dwóch myśliwych. W okamgnieniu, nie tracąc czasu na zastanawianie się, Godfrey podniósł strzelbę i wymierzył, zanim Karefinotu zdołał go od tego powstrzymać. Czy potworny zwierz został zraniony? Prawdopodobnie! Czy strzał był śmiertelny? Niewiadomo! To tylko pewne, że łapy jego, któremi obejmował drzewo, osunęły się, a niedźwiedź przewrócił się pod drzewem. Nie było chwili czasu do stracenia! Walka z niedźwiedziem groziła niebezpieczeństwem, bo nawet najwprawniejsi myśliwi unikają starcia się bezpośredniego z tym zwierzem, o czem wie każdy, ktokolwiek polował w lasach Kalifornji. To też Murzyn chwycił Gofreya za ramię i zaczął co sił biec z nim ku domostwu, a Godfrey uznając, że w danym wypadku jest to rzeczą najrozsądniejszą, nie stawiał mu oporu.